Heat for a cat
by Wyshmyst
Summary: Matthew is a neko. Okay I give up no summery from me.


I do not own any of the characters. I hope you like it!

'' anything between is thoughts

I am half human and half feline I was born like this from my father planting feline DNA into my mothers uterus before I was born. I have blonde hair, Violet eyes , and my ears and tail matched my hair. My parents hid me away from the world until I was sixteen. "Matthew you remember what you need to do right?" My mother asked me. "Oui, Keep my hat and coat on at all times. Yes mother I know I've heard this a million times before" I say and sigh afterwards. I grab my bag and leave to go to school.

At school I was picked on for wearing a hat and coat everyday. "Why do you wear a coat all the time" a girl named Elizabeta pestered me so I ignored her. One of the biggest mistakes ever, "Why do wear a hat, why are your eyes purple. Why are you ignoring me…" (the list continues but I don't think you want to read it) She yapped off making me want to strangle her. "I have bad circulation so I wear a hat and coat at all times and my genes made by eyes violet" I answered. "Oh then you should get that checked out" she replied (insert face palm) "I have and they said that they couldn't do anything until it was serious" I said in an annoyed tone. Gilbert enters and she instantly goes to bug him. "Yes finally I am alone "I say to myself. "What do you mean you aren't alone you are in a classroom full of people" Alfred said. "Well what I meant to say is that she is finally gone" I said. "Well that's understandable she talks none stop unless you listen to her" he said. "Well I am happy today is my last day here" I say as I smile." What since when?" he asked obviously surprised. "Since a year ago" I say. "You didn't even come here until three months ago" he said disappointed. I shrug my shoulders and finished doing nothing as the class ended. I was only told that I had to attend one class today and I did so I was free to go after I got my things.

After I cleaned out my locker I walked home I heard a siren in the direction of my house a ran. There were cops swarmed around my house and I saw my mother and being lead in handcuffs. "Why are they being arrested officer" our neighbours son Peter asked. "They are hiding an illegal experiment" the officer replied. 'An illegal experiment they cant mean me can they' "What experiment" Peter asked. "they experimented on their son" the officer replied. 'Fuck it is but where do I go' "What are you going to do with him" the boy asked. "We'll take him to a lab to see if we can fix it" the officer replied and I booked it. I ran until I could not breath. I looked around and tried to find somewhere where I could stay and I only saw peoples houses which I wouldn't bother with and the forest, so I ran into the forest. I ran till I found and abandoned cabin and settled down there. I sat there and curled up in a ball and cried.

I woke up in a room I didn't know 'Where am I', and then I remembered the previous day. "Fuck I cant do this why did they make me like this. Sooner or later they will find me but I don't want to go and be some lab rat. I had two options one to run for as long as I could or two accept defeat and become a lab rat. 'I will run but for how long till they find me or I die'. I got up and went to the nearest grocery store and bought a little bit of food to last me the next day. So I laid down and wondered what I could do until I was safe to go places. "Well do you think he is here I don't believe your dog's nose has worked properly since it was a pup" I heard someone say just out side the cabin I was in. I jumped and stopped and wondered how I was ever going to get out here without being noticed. "I know but for some reason he acted like he was chasing a cat after he smelled his clothes and I believe they had a cat" another person said. "So we are chasing a bloody cat why" the other one said. "Because I hate to see an animal suffer because of its owner" the other said. I jumped out the window and ran faster than I have ever before in my life. and a stupid damn dog followed me. I climbed a tree and jumped through the trees. I heard footsteps lots of them and someone yelling, "We have the target in sight we need to capture it!" I heard a gun go off and a dart dig in the trunk in front of me. I continue to jump and I fall down to the ground as a dart hits me and I pass out.

I opened my eyes and see a white ceiling with bright lights. "So he's awake." someone said. I jumped as far as the cell would let me away from the man in the white coat. "Now take off your clothes and hat and change into this we need to see what is wrong with you" he said. "There is nothing wrong with me there is something wrong with you. You had my parents arrested and have kidnapped me so you are wrong in many ways" I snapped. "Well then you make me have to do this the hard way" he said and took out a gun and aimed it at my arm. I dodged and he shot another and I did a back flip and dodged it. He shot the rest and I dodged them. "Let me go I wont let you use me for experiments I am a living thing with a free will. I will get out of here and if you pursue me after that I will kill myself in a way that you will never be able to get anything from me" I said pissed off and my eyes turned to those of a cat. He ran and pushed a red button and a bunch of security guards came in and tried to shoot me with a tranquilizer gun. I dodged the darts and grabbed a gun from one and shot all of the people who where in the cell I was in. I grabbed the ammo off of the guards and ran out of the cell. I shot everyone I saw and I ran towards the door and was grabbed by some tall scary looking guy.

"That is not good little Matthew you should be in the lab. Now lets go" he said and pulled me into a room and strapped me down to a table. He leaves the room and I struggle and try to get out of the straps. I squirm and it does nothing. 'I can undo the straps with my tail but then they would know' I look up and see a security camera. "Fuck this he couldn't have almost escaped if he did I have to fire a lot of useless people Ivan" someone said. "It is true if I hadn't caught him he would have escaped." the man named Ivan said. Ivan and a blonde guy entered the room. "So it seems you have caused a lot of trouble Matthew" the blonde guy said. I growled and kicked my leg and broke the strap holding my legs. "Stop it or you are going to hurt yourself" the person said. "Hurt myself you say I am already hurt so much already. One I am considered an experiment named Matthew two my parents got arrested three I wake up in an unknown place four I was shot at five when I was about to escape I am grabbed six I am strapped to a table with someone named Ivan and one I don't know the name of. So don't you dare say anything" I snapped and kicked a syringe into the wall beside Ivan's head. "Okay I say we tranquilize this little shit" Ivan snapped. "Ignore him and I am Arthur the owner of this facility. I mean not to harm you I only want to help you get rid of whatever your parents have done to you" the blonde named Arthur said. "Then let undo these straps and I doubt you can help me in any way I do not believe you can alter DNA to the degree you need in order to change it" I said. "Okay" he said and undid the straps. I sat up and took off my hat and they stared in shock.

They stared for a total of five minutes until "Oh my dear god how did they do that" Arthur asked. "My father added DNA of a feline into my mothers Uterus when she was pregnant and I was the result" I said. "Amazing now I have no choice you are coming and living with me we cannot let anyone know about this" Arthur said. "Why in the world would I live with the crackpot that hunted me down drugged me and kidnapped me. Who is stupid enough and I must be on my way its almost December I have to go" I said. "No then I have no clue I have to take you to the other part of the lab that few know what it is" He said. "No I will not" I said. Ivan grabbed me and pulled me after Arthur. They dragged me out to a helicopter and covered my eyes. We were in the helicopter for an hour before we landed. I was dragged out and onto the ground and they took off the blindfold. I saw the most beautiful place ever seen but the only thing that ruined it was the smell and feeling. I smelled a blizzard on its way, "I would suggest you not leaving" I said. "why not?" Arthur asked. "There is a blizzard coming in fast from the west." I replied. "How do you know" Ivan asked. "Do not question the senses of an animal and the cloud patterns he is indeed right" Arthur said.

They dragged me into the white building and locked the doors. "Arthur-sama why are you locking the doors?" a Japanese man asked from a desk. "Secure the building a blizzard is on its way." he replied. "Hai" the man said and pressed a button and all the doors and widows were locked and covered. My cat senses kicked in and I started to fell safer so I calmed down. "So where are we" I asked. "My house/Lab." Arthur said. "So you took me anyway and can I have a room to myself?" I asked. "Of course" Arthur replied and lead me to a room and then left. I went and locked the room and went and laid on the bed. 'Fuck why does this have to happen. I have to be captured right before I go into heat.'. I fall asleep.

The next day when I awoke I felt hot and horny. I lost most of my human senses and I clawed (ripped) off my clothes and started to stroke myself to get rid of this feeling. My hand went up and down and my other hand teased my slit. I mewled and moaned as I continued to pleasure my self. I came in a minute and then laid down and covered myself with a sheet I forced my self to ignore the heat. "Fuck I hate this. Why did you do this to me?" I asked and tried to answer it myself. I completely failed at getting an answer after all I wasn't my father. When someone knocked and said, "Sir I have brought you some food" . "I am not hungry right now" I replied and this continued for a week straight.

A week later after the millionth time the person tried to give me food I denied. "Fine suit your self I am going to report this to Arthur" they said and they did. Arthur came and pounded on the door, "Matthew why aren't you eating anything. If you continue this you will die." he said. I lay there completely unaware of anything he was saying until "If you don't accept the food that is offered to you I will come in there and force you to eat it" he threatened so I got up and opened the door enough so I could reach my hand out to grab the tray and then I slid the tray back into the room and attempted to shut the door, but Arthur grabbed the door and shoved it open. I backed away and pulled the sheet even closer to me dropping the tray of food.

Arthur looked at me "Why are naked" he asked. "Because I am half cat and my father didn't realize he added the DNA of a female cat." I replied. "So that means" he asked. "Every six months I go into heat" I replied embarrassed. "Okay then how long does it last?" he asked. "A month no matter what." I replied. "So can I get you anything that will help you at all?" he asked. "No just leave me alone" I said and pushed him out the room and locked the door.


End file.
